


Safety First

by dopeysolo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Badass Reader, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lemon, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopeysolo/pseuds/dopeysolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is saved by the Winchesters and her life is forever altered. The guys help her out on a case that is personal to her and with intense training, she eventually joins the Winchesters with frequent visits from her niece. Will Dean and reader get over their stubborn's selves?</p><p> </p><p>DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc.. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators amor producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Winchesters

You were meeting your co-workers at a local pub. It was your usual “therapy” session. You had an exciting job as a therapist to first responders but sometimes after hours you’d get together with some of the cops and fireman and just laugh. You found that laughter sometimes is the best medicine. This night was a particular fun night, laughing and drinking It was near closing time and for the last two hours you switched from your usual beer to water. “Safety First” you always said when your friends started to complain. You were in walking distance from the pub but you didn’t want to stumble home, accidents happen even to people surrounded by trained professionals. 

Dave walked you home, as he always did. Dave would park at your apartment and sometimes crash if he had too much to drink. As usual Dave came in, washed up, made himself a cup of coffee and with a kiss on your cheek headed out. You had a unique friendship with him. Some times he stayed and sometimes he didn’t. There was no pressure. He respected that you were not a relationship type of person and that you usually felt smothered by the idea of a boyfriend. It also didn’t help that you counseled some of his closest friends. Dave was simple and not dramatic- and you liked that. 

You started to walk around your apartment. You just moved to this place-it was cute and in a central location. Plus the rent was ridiculously cheap. Working with the police has some perks including the real estate market. Who know that people didn’t like to live in places that someone died in? It didn’t matter to you; all that mattered was the rent was half of what it was worth. 

For some reason you had some pent up energy, you thought about calling Dave back but decided to do some dishes instead. It seems crazy but the dishes needed to be done and you knew Dave had to work in the morning. It was during the dishes that you first sensed it. It was just a small sensation that someone was watching you. You tried to ignore it and continued on. It’s funny how you look back at it now and see the signs but at that moment it felt like it happened in an instant. 

It started with the lights flickering, the temperature dropping, hearing noises by the door…it was as soon as you picked up the phone that you were thrown clear across the room, thankfully the couch broke most of your fall. You quickly stumbled up and anxiously looked around the room. You couldn’t see anything when suddenly a figure appeared in front of you. It was at that moment, the door busted opened and two giant men ran in. One ran right towards you and swung something right through the figure. It quickly disappeared into thin air. While the man put down salt, the other man grabbed my shoulders and asked, “Where are Emily’s belongings?” My brain finally caught up to what was going on and I told the green eyed man that what ever was left over is in a box downstairs in storage locker 845. He nodded and proceeded to run downstairs. The other giant of a man stayed with me, instructing me to stay in the salt circle. All of the sudden he was thrown across the room but unlucky for him, the couch didn’t break his fall instead the desk did and he was knocked out. The figure towered over him and without thinking you left the circle, grabbed the bar and swung. Every time it would appear, you would swing and just as it appeared again inches from your face, it went up in flames. The large man on the floor started to stir and looked up with the kindest eyes you ever saw. You stood there gripping the iron bar when you heard the door open. You quickly turned to see the green eyed man gaping. Kind eyes slowly got up, with his hands in the air, preceded to introduce them. “My name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We are here to help” 

After a second of assessing my situation, you asked kind eyes also known as Sam, if “it” was gone? He simply said, “Yes, Dean took care of the ghost” He said it like it was the most normal thing in the world. “Dean took care of the ghost”… You starred at them both while your mind processed every thing. With a sigh, you offered them a seat and coffee. It’s interesting that you specialize with helping people deal with trauma on a daily basis but who helps you when you have to process trauma? You stood in the kitchen for what seemed like an eternity but the brothers later told you it was only a few minutes. You looked at them, took a deep breath and said “Please start at the beginning” They gave me the quick version of the case of poor Emily Hicks- young girl killed in this apartment by an abusive boyfriend. The poor kid was driven mad and was living out her “life” as a ghost. You asked them a few more questions that led you to question the life of the Winchester men. What made them do this? How did they start? What is their training? Aren’t they scared? Sam and Dean answered your questions with out revealing too much personal information. As a shrink you learned when clients were holding back. You knew when to press and when not too- you knew not to press to hard with these men. 

You are inquisitive by nature so opening this new subject matter to explore was mind bogglingly. The brothers looked so worn out and tired so you offered your bed and spare room. You basically forced them to rest. You knew from all your studies and experience that a person that experienced trauma has trouble sleeping right away due to the adrenaline rush but you also knew that you would soon crash. You figured they could at least get a couple hours rest while your brain processed the information they provided. 

The sunlight started to peak through the blinds and it was almost immediately you heard the heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Dean glanced wearily at you. “Have you slept at all y/n?” You took in his disheveled appearance and looked him up and down. Dean smirked “You like what you see?” You rolled your eyes and laughed, “Of course I like what I see! There’s no point to deny it.” Dean was slightly taken back at your outright admittance to your gawking but just laughed it off. “You are something else y/n! In all my years, we have never had someone process the information like you did. You were almost excited over the notion that these terrible things exist. You instinctively protected Sammy without hesitating and you didn’t completely shut down when faced with an unknown object appearing in front of you. Got to say I am little impressed” You blushed at his compliment and said “thank you”. You and Dean gazed at each other almost taking each other in while trying to figure each other out when Sam appeared. He cleared his throat and broke your gaze. 

You smiled brightly at Sam and offered the men coffee. Sam was about to agree when Dean quickly said that they had to leave and that you needed sleep. You were about to argue when a yawn broke free and your body gave you away. Dean started to gather their stuff when you pulled Sam aside. “Here is my card. Please call if you need anything. I started researching while you slept. There is so much information out there and I know you two can’t do this on your own. So any time you need a research assistant you call me.” Sam looked at you hesitantly but took your card and with that he gave you his phone number. You smirked in triumph and walked towards Dean. His smile quickly turned in to a frown, “oh no y/n, you are not getting involved! You are going to forget about this and live a happy peaceful life, in fact you should probably call that cop boyfriend of yours to take care of you.” 

You gaped at Dean while processing his words with a sigh you said, “Dean, I understand your concern but with all due respect-you don’t know me. You don’t know how I operate. I will not forget about this and I probably won’t stop until I know all or at least most of it. I will do it with or with out your help. I just figure it is probably safer with your help. After all, Safety First… and Dave is not a boyfriend, just a stress reliever.” This time it was Dean’s turn to gape.

You looked at these two men by your door and an extreme appreciation swept over you. It could be the lack of sleep and adrenaline finally wearing off but you looked at them and sincerely said, “It is important for you two to remember that you are appreciated. Day in and day out, you save people but don’t think for one minute those people, myself included will forget about what you’ve done for them. At any given moment some one is thinking about a Winchester, you guys have been saving people when you should have been playing outside with friends, going to Prom, graduating high school, going to college- you sacrificed your lives to give lives to others. So, when I say thank you…please understand that I mean it with every fiber of my being.” Both men stood flabbergasted, Dean shifted uncomfortably and Sam blushed. It was probably the cutest thing you have ever saw. 

You hugged Sam first and then Dean. You lingered a little longer with Dean because for some reason you seemed drawn to him but your logical brain blamed lack of sleep. Dean glanced at you and then at Sam, smirking he said, “Why do I get the feeling we will be seeing y/n again?” Sam snorted and you laughed out loud while saying “Dean, you should always trust those feelings!” With a wave, you watched them drive off in their beautiful black car. You locked your door and went upstairs to crawl into bed. As you drifted off to sleep you realized that life, as you know it was over, the Winchesters had rocked your world to the core and surprisingly you were ok with that.


	2. Sam's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Reader plot and the plot thickens when the Reader gets herself in a predicament

Fast Forward a Year and Two Months….

Dean listened to his voice mail again laughing, “its like she has an uncanny sense to call when she knows I am not going to answer! This time the message is Adele singing, “hello, it’s me. I was wondering if after all these years you’d like to meet” Dean chuckled as he started the impala. Sam smirked, little did Dean know Sam would text you every time Dean got grumpy and signal you to call and leave him a ridiculous voice mail. Dean would never admit it but his mood usually changed immediately after listening to one of your messages. You kept in contact with the brothers over the past year. With Dean you kept it simple and light-you liked the friendly flirty banter. Sam quickly became a confidant and friend. He knew what you have been up to and promise to keep it a secret from Dean. Sam didn’t like it but he also understood that Dean would not appreciate your new hobbies. 

You just finished your last session and quickly grabbed your bag running down the stairs to get to class. You loved your Krav Maga classes, you started pretty much immediately after the Winchester incident. You wanted to feel safe so you signed up and have been to at least 1-2 classes a day for the past 427 days. You would wake up extra early before work and always go to the night class. It was a stress reliever and helped you sleep better at night. Sam knew about the classes and he was proud that you took the initiative to protect yourself. Although you excelled at the hand-to-hand training He encouraged you to take a couple gun and knife courses as well. 

You also spent a considerably amount of time researching lore, monsters basically anything supernatural. You helped the Winchesters out more than you can count and all of this without Dean even knowing your involvement. Sam even hooked you up with some other hunters to do some research BUT research only. He didn’t like the idea of you hunting. He said, “y/n, if you really want to go out on a hunt, it will only be with Dean and myself. I don’t trust anyone to take you out” Considering everything they have been through, you trusted them and would never go out with out them. You just kept on training and studying.

You got a call on the ‘bat phone’ as you like to call it. You even bought a red case for it so when it rang you knew it was your other job calling. You didn’t recognize the number but you picked up anyway. The voice was deep and calm; there was a certain chill to it. He simply said “y/n I was told that you help out hunters and I need help” Something about his voice made you uneasy but you urged him to continue. He told you about a case and that he needed help researching. The conversation went weird because he wanted to show you the information. You usually get the information and call them with any leads. You never met the hunters and certainty never met up with them. In fact, the only hunters you’ve seen are the Winchesters. However this case was intriguing and something you haven’t heard about so you agreed. 

The next day came and went and before you know it you were supposed to meet this hunter. You strapped your gun in place along with your throwing knives. On the way you called Sam and left him a message, giving him all the information you could and prayed every thing would be fine. 

You pulled up to the address and immediately your creep factor went on alert. You knew you shouldn’t get out of the car but your damn curiosity was getting the best of you. Plus you have been training; this might be a good test for you. 

Sam smiled as he saw you called but before he listened to it; Dean slammed the door shut and started bitching about something. Rolling his eyes, Sam opened a message and sent you a “SOS, Dean is in a bad mood, I will let you know when he is away from his phone” Sam put his phone down and started to listen to his brother’s gripes- forgetting to check his voice mail. When they stopped at the diner, Sam picked up his phone noticing you didn’t respond but just figured you were with a patient. He sent you another message saying that you had a half hour window to call and leave Dean a voice mail while they ate. 

After eating, they climbed in to the Impala and Dean checked his phone-no messages. Sam saw this and checked his phone again-no messages. Sam frowned; something was off, y/n always answered. Dean noticed his brother’s frown and asked him “What’s up Sam? y/n didn’t call me and leave me one of her messages? Maybe she didn’t get your message?’ Sam momentarily broke his concentration and looked up at Dean “You knew?” Dean smirked as he started the engine “Of course I knew Sammy, how else would she know when to call?” Sam shook his head; he should have known better, his brother was no dummy. 

Getting back on the highway, Sam suddenly remembered and listened to your voice mail. “Shit, Dean pull over” Sam exclaimed! Dean didn’t even hesitate and made an abrupt stop. Sam put your message on speaker “Hey Sam, I just wanted to let you know that I am doing research for some hunter named Bret. He says he knows you guys- anyway in case you don’t hear from me… I’m supposed to meet him at 39 degrees North and 80 degrees W. You should be able to track my phone as well. I don’t know why I am even telling you all this. I am sure it’s fine, just had a weird feeling and now I am rambling on your voice mail. Ok, I am going to stop. Tell Dean hi.” Dean looked up “What is y/n talking about? What research?” Sam took a deep breath. “Dean start driving and I will explain on the way” Dean sped out and listened intently as Sam explained. 

It’s been about 2 hours since you met “Bret”. It turns out your hunch was right- Bret was a demon and some how found out you occasionally help out hunters. You cover your tracks impeccably so you knew it wasn’t a mistake on your part so that means someone snitched. You were tied up but Brett made the mistake of underestimating you. At first he tried to be the “good cop” but when that wasn’t working he switched to “bad cop” which meant showing you his gigantic knife. You listened intently to his rants and your counselor training kicked in. You managed to waste a good 20 minutes listening to his rants while you worked on the ropes around your wrists. He grew increasingly enraged and you knew that talking your way out was not going to work. Bret came close to your face, his hot breath on your neck practically growling in your ear “Eventually one of your friends will notice you are missing and will come looking. I will be here waiting to greet them. I am going to kill every last one of them” You looked up at him; he wasn’t interested in one but all your contacts. You sighed and looked at him “We could hurry this along, if you told me which hunters you were searching for” Brett grumbled in frustration “All of them, they all need to be dead but I will be famous for finally ridding my world of those pesky Winchesters” You sighed, the Winchesters, you never understood why these measly demons went after them. After all your readings and research, the Winchesters were notorious through out the supernatural world. The Winchesters were the scary stories monsters told their monsters kids-why would this measly demon think that he could take on the Winchesters? It just didn’t make sense. 

You figured you got enough information out of him plus you were getting hungry. So you simply stood up surprising Brett with a quick throat stab rendering him speechless and you quickly performed the exorcism. With the black smoke rising out of the victim, his meat suit collapsed. You brushed off dirt and stretched a little, the victim starring blank eye at you. You heard a noise and the victim quickly shrieked- that was a quick way to draw attention to yourselves. Luckily the attention was wanted and you looked up to see a relieved Sam and a very pissed off Dean.


	3. Dean's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out your involvement- you suffer Dean's Wrath. Meanwhile someone close to you gets in trouble

“What the hell y/n? What ever happened to ‘safety first’ bull shit? You put yourself in some serious danger! You could have been hurt or killed!” You listened to Dean scold you for the past half hour. Sam helped ‘Bret’ while occasionally glancing over at you and Dean. You expected Dean to be upset but not like this. He was acting completely irrational. You simply sighed, you gently touched Dean’s arm causing him to stop mid rant. You looked up at him, smiled and silently folded in to his arms. He took a deep breath, held you tight and whispered in your ear “Please y/n don’t do anything foolish like that again?” You simply nodded and breathed in Dean Winchester. Sam glanced over at the stern but sweet embrace. He wondered how long it would take for you two to realize what really was going on. 

After poor confused ‘Bret’ was dropped off, we went back to the apartment but as soon as we pulled in, you saw Dean tense. Sam pulled in behind us driving your car. You glanced up to see Dave’s car in the driveway. You all got out, Sam holding the pizza and beer as you groaned, “Shit, I totally forgot Dave was coming over tonight! Just come in and I will make up an excuse” Sam nodded while Dean silently walked towards the door. You walked in and found Dave in the kitchen “Hey y/n you never have any food!” He glanced up and saw the three of you in the doorway. You took a deep breath and sincerely said “Dave, I am so sorry. I got mixed up. This is Sam and Dean and they…” but before you could finish Dave sadly smiled “Hey guys, y/n has mentioned you guys. She speaks very highly of you two. I’ll go and let you catch up.” He shook Sam’s hand and started to gather his stuff. You and Sam put the pizza and beer in the kitchen. Before Dave left he went over to Dean, the two men just looked at each other for a moment then Dave reached out and shook Dean’s hand. “You know y/n is not a touchy feely girl and I respect that but when she talks about you, her face lights up-don’t mess that up. Girls like her don’t come around often” Just then you came out of the kitchen, Dave leaned down and gave you a kiss on the cheek and left. You glanced up at Dean and he had an unreadable expression on his face. You silently scrutinized it but decided if Dean had something to say, he would tell you. Now all that mattered was eating pizza and drinking beer with two of your favorite people. 

Finishing off our pizza and beer. Dean and Sam gave each other a knowing look while you looked at them suspiciously Dean spoke up, “Y/n, we realize that you are going to actively participate in this life whether we like it or not. Considering what just happened, we think its best that you think about traveling with us for a little. We know that means uprooting your life but as you always say, safety first” You couldn’t believe your ears, Dean Winchester was asking you to train with them! You smirked at Dean as you answered him, “Hell yeah, Winchester! In fact my house is already rented out and I officially took a sabbatical at work. So, I am all yours” Dean chuckled “I should’ve known you and Sammy already spoke”

We sat in comfortable silence until my phone started to chirp. “I thought your boy toy was going to leave us alone for the night” Dean murmured. You ignored his little quip and glanced at your cell. There was a message but it wasn’t from Dave- to your surprise it was from your sister. You opened the message and found your sister frantic texting you all sorts of hysterics. You immediately called her and it went straight to voice mail. You read through your texts again. Dean and Sam noticed the change in your demeanor. Sam started asking questions while you paced. Dean got up and snatched your phone reading the messages. He looked up at you and handed you back your phone. Calmly, he said “Pack a bag y/n, we are going to Hartford” You had emotions running all over the place so you grabbed his hand and silently thanked him. Sam still clueless glanced between the two of you. You ran up the stairs and started packing. Dean took the chance to fill Sam in. Your niece Allie was missing and foul play was involved.


	4. Sam and Dean meet the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simply stated... Sam and Dean meet your family

You finally were able to get a hold of your sister. She was meeting with the Police and afterwards she called you. You informed her that you were on your way and you were bringing help. Allie was missing less than 24 hours but because there was foul play the police got involved. You were about an hour away and extremely anxious to get there. 

Dean noticed your fidgeting and decided to ask you some questions. “So, y/n tell us about your family? What should we expect?” You saw him glance at you through the rear view mirror. You smiled at his sweet way of trying to distract you. The guys knew that you loved your family. Despite living so far away from them and seeing them once or twice a year, the family always managed to stay in contact. With a smirk on your lips you explained, “Well, my mom will immediately love you and want to make you food but don’t mistake her kindness for weakness. She is a fiery little one. My sister will be a blubbering hot mess. She is dramatic to begin with but add this traumatic experience to the mix and we won’t get much information out of her. The men in the family will hate you. You might get a little tolerance from my brother John but don’t expect much out of my father and other brother.” Dean smiled and simply said, “Challenge accepted” you laughed at his confidence. Sam looked back and gulped “Your father won’t like us?” You sighed at his concern, “It’s nothing personal, he just doesn’t trust easily and my brothers are protective older brothers”. Sam understood that and nodded in contemplation. 

You arrived at your sisters and noticed that your brothers and parents were already there. You climbed out of the Impala and took a deep breath. Dean observing your apprehensiveness took your hand and squeezed it. You smiled at the brothers and said, “Lets do our thang” Sam and Dean both rolled their eyes at your attempt to lighten the mood.

You stepped in to the house and it was already set up like a war room. The house smelled like Italian sauce because your mother and sister both cooked when stressed. They immediately noticed you and the large men surrounding you. Your mother was the first to react, instantly hugging Sam and Dean and asking if they were hungry. She didn’t even wait for a response, waved them to sit down while she made them up a plate. The guys didn’t quite know how to respond but soon after your mother, came your sister, hugging and sobbing mumbling nonsensical words. You took pity on your sister because you were barely holding it together, you can’t even begin to imagine how she felt. 

Next your brothers stepped forward, quickly pulling you into a big hug, while mean mugging the Winchesters as they squeezed you. You smirked at Sam’s nervousness and observed Dean stand just a little bit taller. These guys hunt the scariest things imaginable and your little ol’ brothers made them nervous. Your father was the last to approach, hugged you, and nodded at the guys while he spoke calmly “Y/n tells me you two are here to help, that you have a unique skill set that will help bring our Allie home” Every one stopped what they were doing and stared at the boys. Just as you were about to speak, Dean stood tall and looked at every single person in the room- steadily and confidently said “Yes sir, my brother and I are here to help and bring Allie home”. 

It was like every one was holding their breath and suddenly all breathed a sigh of relief. You didn’t want to give your family false hope but you also had complete faith in the Winchesters. Your father motioned you and the brothers to the table. He started to explain Allie’s last whereabouts etc… As he was talking Sam pulled out his laptop and started typing. Sam was brilliant at noticing things that trained professionals some times miss. You and Dean both knew Sam noticed something but you didn’t pester him, instead you read through the police notes and files. Sam finally spoke, he glanced up nervously at all the anxious eyes, you felt Dean’s hand on your knee offering you support because you both knew Sam found something and by the looks of it, it wasn’t a good something. 

Sam spoke with such clarity and confidence that not a sound was made out of anyone. He explained there seemed to be a pattern and if the perpetrator followed said pattern Allie had less than 48 hours before the trail disappeared. Denise immediately started sobbing in our mother’s arms. While she held Denise, she looked at me without blinking and coldly said, “You find this son of a bitch and you make him regret messing with this family”. With that Sam shivered at the coldness in your mother’s voice and Dean immediately stood up and stated, “We’ll find her and make him regret ever looking at Allie.” You and Sam stood up and started towards the door. “Y/n, just a moment” you turned and glanced at your father with your brothers standing right behind him with their arms folded. You sighed at their expression. Your dad took a few steps forward and said “What do you think you are doing?” Dean stepped forward and assured your family that you are able to protect yourself. You and your father smirked at Dean’s defensiveness. Your dad looked at Dean and sighed, “Yes, I know y/n is fully capable of defending herself.” Sam shook his head and laughed, “I’ll be in the car”. Dean shuffled a little but still didn’t leave your side. Your father looked at you and simply questioned you “Prepared?” You nodded and lean forward, kissed his cheek and said, “We will be back and we will call if we need backup” Your brothers and father nodded. Your mother stood stoic as she said “safety first y/n”. You felt a gentle hand on the small of your back. You glanced up at the green eyes looking down at you. You nodded and you both silently left your sister’s house.


	5. Sam meets Al

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets your niece under unusual circumstances

The man ran down the alley. You hate when they run but thankfully Dean ran like a friggin gazelle so you let him handle it. Both he and Sam dragged the struggling man over to you. “What do you guys want with me?” You took a deep breath and calmly spoke to the grimy man, “You will give us the name of the man taking young women?” To your surprised the man laughed, “I ain’t telling you cops shit”. The Winchesters stood the man up as you reached in your pocket and said, “We’re not cops and I will get the information I want” 

The man finally looked at you while you took out your favorite clip point knife. You held it to the man’s neck and Sam sternly said, “I wouldn’t make her ask you again” You pressed the knife to his throat drawing some blood. Sam and Dean held a silent conversation as you began to press harder, leaning in slowly as you dragged the blade down his neck, you whispered into the trembling man’s ear “the man you’re protecting has my niece, if anything happens to her, you and every one you care about will suffer my wrath”. The man looked at you and gulped “If I talk, you need to get me a bus ticket out of here” 

As you were about to laugh in his face, when Sam jerked the man away and took over the interrogation. Dean took your arm and led you away. “Dean Winchester, you better let me go or so help…” You were interrupted by Dean “Or what? me and every one I care about will suffer your wrath?” You looked in to his green eyes as they pierced your soul and for the first time since it happened-you broke down. He wrapped you in his arms, and you whispered to him “I don’t know what will happen if things go south. I don’t think…” Dean cut you off gently putting his hands on your face, wiping away your tears “hey, hey y/n don’t say that, we will find her” Before you even had a chance to respond, Sam appeared and said, “We have a location”. 

You parked the Impala around the block. As you loaded your guns, Sam turned and said, “Remember we are dealing with humans, so no killing” You rolled your eyes as you said “No promises” Dean nodded and you and your team walked in to the apartment building. There were two sets of staircases- you and Dean took one, and Sam took the other. As you were walking down the dreary hallway, you heard shouting and immediately recognized that feisty voice. From the sounds of it, Al was giving her captive hell. You smirked at Dean and both of you raised your guns. As you approached the door, you heard another familiar voice. Dean burst through the door with you right behind him. You two found the source of the commotion and immediately put your guns away. Al ran into your arms and Dean pulled Sam off the bloodied unconscious man. Both you and Dean looked at each other puzzled.


	6. Sam meets Al with some explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam explains his actions and Al is not through with her story

You looked at Allie, searched for any indication of injuries. She just smiled up at me and said perkily “Took you long enough! Who’s the Adonis that came to my rescue? And who is the brute that came bursting in with you? You have a lot of explaining to do!” You heard Dean chuckle and say, “Well, there’s no doubt she’s related to you, y/n” 

You rolled your eyes and sighed, “Al, meet Dean and Sam Winchester, we work together” Al laughed, “Yeah, Yeah, I know all about you “working” together. Grandpa mentioned you were like the A-Team or something like that. That is why I didn’t worry about getting caught.” 

With that piece of information Al just blurted out, Sam and your eyebrows shot up! Dean laughed out loud, “Yep, definitely a relative of y/n” Sam took a step closer and looked at the petite red head “Are you telling us that you meant to get caught?” Al looked at every one extremely puzzled “You think I would let that doofus take me? Come on, y/n you know me better than that? Hell, you’ve sparred with me and know I am capable of defending myself against that shell of a man!” 

Now that Al said that you did find it odd that she managed to get kidnapped but with all the creatures you’ve encountered you weren’t sure. You hugged Al again “All that matters, is you are safe. Come on, let’s get you home so you can get smothered by the family”. 

As you and the Winchesters moved toward the door you heard Al murmur something. Dean knew what she said and immediately position himself between the two females. You glared at Dean and looked at Allie. She stood taller and spoke clearer “I’m not going home yet. I have a lead and I intend to follow it” You took a deep breath but before you could yell, Sam jumped in “No way, we are taking you home. You can tell us the lead and we will finish what you started” Dean and you looked at Sam confused. Al glared at Sam “Listen you may look like a Greek God but that doesn’t mean I have to bow down to you. I will finish this out, with or with out your help” Both of them just stared at each other. You were thoroughly confused and Dean took the silence as a chance to mediate. “Listen we are all a little tired. Lets regroup and discuss Allie’s lead because clearly we are missing part of a story”

We all nodded, Dean and Al walked out first with Sam and you lingering behind. “Sam, care to share with the class what is going on in that giant brain of yours?” Sam sighed, “There are demons involved. The man we questioned was scared shitless also the way he described the head of the operation was real suspicious. Plus my hallway reeked of sulfur.” You took a minute to process the new information. You didn’t want your niece knowing about the supernatural but you also knew she wouldn’t just let it go. As if reading your thoughts, Sam said, “She’s not going to let it go, is she?” You rubbed your face, “No Sam, she’s not” 

You and Sam silently walked down the first two flights. You heard Dean and Al laugh and tease each other. Around the second floor you glanced up at Sam and studied him for a bit finally breaking the silence “Sam, why did you burst in there and beat that man as severely as you did? You didn’t wait for us and hell, you almost killed him!” Sam didn’t answer right away but as you approached the outside door, you guys were able to see Al and Dean goofing around, Sam sighed, “y/n, if you would have heard the repulsive things he was saying to her, you would have killed him.” You smiled at Sam and admired his fierce protectiveness even if Al was basically a stranger to him. You saw the way Sam looked at Al; it was a strange mix of admiration, curiosity, and fear… Things could get interesting.


	7. Al's explanations meets the Winchester's Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al's story leads to a starling kidnapping ring with a supernatural twist

Allie took a minute to face time the family but you also made her tell them that she wouldn’t be home yet. It was then, when you heard your father’s voice “y/n?” Sam and Dean turned around from the front seat and I scooted over to get in the screen shot “Yes, dad?” Your father glared at both you and Al and sighed “I know you two are up to something” Before either of you could try and explain yourself he spoke again “No, don’t try to bullshit me, I know you two and I know when you are plotting something. Those giant Winchesters still with you?” Dean spoke “Yes, sir we are” He sighed again “Good, I know I can’t stop the two of you so Winchesters you watch those two. You thought y/n was difficult? Now that those two are together, there’s not a force on earth that can stop those two from completing their task.” Both you and Al smiled at your father’s speech. She disconnected and looked up, “There’s a great diner down the road, lets go eat and plot” 

You guys scooted in to the booth, Sam and Al on one side and Dean and you on the other. The ridiculously attractive waitress strolled over and took our drink orders, flirting with the boys while basically ignoring you and Al. Allie looked over the brothers again and smiled as she said “Is it like that every where you go y/n?” You laughed as Sam and Dean looked at you puzzled. “Yes, Al everywhere we go they have that effect of the female population”. Al and you laughed as Sam blushed but Dean rolled his eyes, looked at you and said “Like we don’t notice the effect you have on the male population?!” It was your turn to blush as Al watched in awe. She’s never seen her aunt react to a guy like this…things could get interesting, she thought.

You quickly wanted to turn the attention away from you so you asked Al, “So, I think its time you share your story”. Before she began the overly friendly waitress came over to take our orders, of course she had to touch Dean’s arm, you rolled your eyes and Al laughed out loud while saying, “You saw that, right? There was no reason to touch his arm?” You shrugged “Can you blame her? They are magnificent” Allie laughed even louder, Sam choked on the water he was drinking and before you could retract your statement, you heard Dean say, “Awww y/n, you think my arms are fantastic?” Allie took the time to correct Dean and said, “Actually, she said magnificent” You felt your face turn red and for the first time in a long time, you were speechless. Dean nudged you as he leaned in so only you could hear “you know if you keep blushing like that, you might be asked to leave soon. You're making the other women look really bad”. With your face even redder, you heard Al laugh, “Oh man, I never thought I would live to see the day where a man got the best of my Aunt” That caught your attention, Dean Winchester whispering in your ear is enough to bring any woman down, but you’re not just any woman. You cleared your throat, put your hand on his thigh and began to rub in circles, inching your way closer and closer as you made general conversation with your niece. Al was completely oblivious to what was going on but Sam seemed to know what was going on. Dean remained unusually quiet with his breath hitched; He finally stood up shocking the whole table. As innocently as you could you looked up at Dean “Why, Dean whatever is the matter?” Dean glared at you and before he could respond, the waitress came over with our food. As you all settled back down and began to eat Al took the opportunity to tell her story. 

Al started telling you guys about her friend Hannah who was kidnapped two weeks ago. Hannah doesn’t have family and isn’t local so she was a prime target. She also mentioned how none of the girls’ bodies have been found which Sam confirmed. She explained how she began to find patterns between the victims and she did her own interrogations. She knew that asking around would draw attention to her and she was hoping they would be stupid enough to ‘kidnap’ her. She smirked as she said the next part “I knew if anything happened to me, that all of ‘Sparta goes to war’. You all laughed out loud at Allie’s reference. As the waitress cleared your plates and focused her attention on Sam which clearly made Allie uncomfortable- enough to put her hands on Sam and smile adoringly at him. 

The waitress scoffed and left us alone. Eyebrows rose at your niece’s brazenness. Sam blushed and Allie continued her story. While she was being held, She paid attention to who was coming and going and what was being discussed. The man was getting impatient and didn’t quite like Al’s sense of humor. That’s when Sam here came bursting through. You saw Sam tighten his fists at the mention of the man holding Allie. She took the time to put her tiny hand on Sam’s, they locked eyes for a second as she said “I don’t think I ever thanked you guys for saving me so thank you” Sam looked at her and smirked “From the sounds of it, you didn’t need saving” She squeezed his hand as she said “That’s true, but a gal likes to know she has back up” You and Dean glanced at each other and smiled for such a short dinner there was a lot of interesting developments. Al took a deep breath and looked directly at you as she said this “The girls they are kidnapping… they are selling them. That means my friend is being sold to the highest bidder” 

You stared at Allie and the Winchesters clenched the table. No one dared to speak, still processing the information. The clueless waitress came over, dropping the check off. As if working on autopilot, Dean picked up the check, paid, we all got up and walked silently to the car. When we got in the car, Dean was the first to speak, “Give us your leads and we will go find who is responsible,” You noticed how eerily calm he was. Sam didn’t even speak yet but from the looks of his face, Sam Winchester was livid. Al gave Dean an address, Sam typed it in his phone and you were on your way. During the ride over, Al described who and what she saw and heard. Before we knew it, we were outside the warehouse. 

The Winchesters opened the trunk and revealed to Al their arsenal. A shocked Allie, looked at it, then looked at you, looked back down, and looked back up at you. You knew her brain was processing the symbols so as calmly as you could you explained “Al, when we go in there, you are going to see strange things and we promise we will explain after but for now its vital you stay by Sam at all times.” She took a deep breath and simply nodded. Sam and Dean gave a curt nod to each other and you and Al joined the brothers. Gun raised, the two teams approached the warehouse, approaching basically back to back, and separating to clear each room. 

The first four rooms were cleared, until you and Dean stumbled in to the office. You were immediately greeted by two armed men, which you quickly disarmed. They seemed to be human so if there was a demon, he was clever using humans as his shield. He must know that most hunters try not to harm humans. Unbeknownst to you, Sam and Al discovered the room where most of the girls were being held. They were able to lead them outside while calling the Police. Al noticed Hannah was not among the girls, so she quickly questioned the girls and all she could get out of the frightened girls was “he has her”. Sam and Al ran back inside to try and locate you and Dean. Sam immediately heard the screaming. They ran right towards it, Sam jumping right into the fight while Al stopped in her tracks, she saw Hannah on the floor but then she saw you thrown across the room, before she even had time to react, Dean was by your side. She heard Hannah groan so she ran over and put Hannah’s arm around her neck. She struggled but she managed to drag Hannah out of the room but not before glancing back watching you and the Winchesters fight back to back against the strongest humans you have ever seen. 

Before Allie even had a chance to run back in, you and the Winchesters came limping out. She could see that you were leaning heavily on Dean but as you got closer she could see that your side was bleeding. Al yelled out when she saw how hurt every one was. You heard the sirens in the distance; you knew that you and the Winchesters needed to get out of there. You told Allie to stay with the girls because as far as the police were concerned she hasn’t been found. Sam explained to the girls that they never saw us and that Allie arranged the get away. They all nodded, relieved to be free and anxious to get home. You climbed into the Impala and sighed, “we have to make a stop home before we head back to the bunker” Dean nodded and headed in that direction. Sam turned nervously as he said, “your dad is going to be pissed at us that you got hurt” You rolled your eyes at Sam. 

After answering what seemed to be a million questions, Allie finally came home and you took the opportunity to go get cleaned up. Just as you were about to go into the bathroom, Dean followed you, closing the door. He just looked at you and motioned to your cut “let me take a look at it, please” You sighed too tired to argue, he rolled your shirt up, as he took some antiseptic out of the first aid. You two decided that stiches were not needed but bandage should be put on. You agreed but after your shower, Dean smirked back at you, as you began to peel clothes off, “y/n you sure you don’t need any help in there?” He laughed and left as you threw a dirty sock at his head. 

After every one was clean and well fed, you said your goodbyes. Allie was nodding off at dinner but she didn’t forget your promise to explain to her about the things she saw. You told her to call you when she was fully rested. She hugged Dean and lingered around Sam, they chatted but no one could hear what they were saying, he smirked and she hugged him. The giant of a man surrounded her with his arms. Before you climbed into the Impala, your dad yelled out “Remember kids, safety first” You smiled at your family and crawled into the back seat.


	8. Sam is the master secret keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A super short chapter about revealing the truth to your niece and your niece hinting at the truth regarding you and Dean

After Al was rested, she face timed you and the Winchesters. After all the pleasantries were finished, Allie raised her eyebrows and simply said “your turn”. You took a deep breath and began. After about an hour of explanation, Allie slowly nodded while saying “That sure is a lot of process but a lot of things makes more sense now”. You rolled your eyes as Dean chuckled saying “Yep, definitely y/n’s relative”. You nudged Dean while pretending to scoff. It was Allie and Sam’s turn to roll their eyes. Al looked at Sam and smirked “They have no idea, do they?” Both you and Dean looked at them confused and uncomfortable with their implication. Dean broke the awkward silence “Well, I think it’s time for me to go” He said bye to Al and left. You shifted uncomfortably and glared at Al, “Listen here, Alexandra, Dean and I are just friends- you need to shut down those cupid ideas. You know I don’t do relationships” Sam took that opportunity to grin, “Neither does Dean” you glared between the two of the conspirators and got up in frustration “I’ll talk to you later, Al”. Little did you know, Al and Sam chatted for another two hours. 

Over the next few days, you and Dean carefully avoided being too chummy. In the meantime, Al and Sam became secret bffs mainly documenting you and Dean’s non-existent relationship. The minute you and Dean would get back to normal, you’d feel Sam’s stare or get a text from Allie. Those two were getting on your last nerves. You sighed in frustration when your phone rang. You looked down to see the object of your frustration smiling at you. You sternly picked up the phone and said, “Al, you need to stop what you are doing!” She laughed and said, “So, you want me to stop driving to Kanas?” Surprised you started pacing around the bunker. Sam and Dean looked at you in confusion. You excitedly shouted, “You are coming to Kansas?! When? For how long?” Sam smirked knowing exactly whom you were talking to you and Dean looked confused as ever. You shrieked in excitement as you hung the phone up and without thinking, you grabbed Dean and hugged him “Allie will be here in like two hours!” Dean smiled as he circled his arms around you “like your dad said, double trouble. I don’t know if we should run and hide” you rolled your eyes at Dean’s comment and turned to see Sam smiling like it was Christmas morning. You shrugged it off and quickly set up to set up the spare room.


	9. Sam and Al reveal their secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the stubborn asses you and Dean are...Sam and Al meddle

Al burst through the doors like she lived there. We shrieked and hugged each other. Dean and Sam lurked behind us watching. Allie let go of me and went to Dean; he picked her up and swung her around. You grinned watching one of your favorite men twirl one of your favorite ladies around. As soon as Dean put her down, Sam stood right in front of her, Al stood on her tippy toes as he bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Dean and I stood shocked, looking at each other very confused when Sam turned to us and simply said “Surprise?” 

After the shock wore off, the four of you went to the local pub to catch up. Al and Sam strolled up to the bar beaming at each other. You rolled your eyes as Dean leaned in and whispered “I don’t know why you are annoyed, y/n? You know Sammy would never intentionally hurt her” You knew that but you also knew this lifestyle and relationships do not usually survive. You were afraid that the break up would be bad or something worse like one of those two kids would get hurt. You sighed and looked in to the questioning green eyes, “I know they are sincere but I just worry. This lifestyle…” Before you could even finish Dean cut you off- leaning in so close you could see the freckles on his face, his piercing green eyes looking deep into your wide eyes while quickly glancing at your lips when your breath hitched he looked up “y/n how about we make a pact? We do every thing in our power to make sure those two kids are happy, whether or not they are together. We will make a pact to help those kids thrive, hopefully together” You and Dean stared at each other for what seemed like minutes, you looked deep in to his eyes then took the chance to look at his lips, this time it was Dean’s breath that hitched causing your attention to be broken…You smiled at him and said “Deal, Dean Winchester” 

Sam and Al came bustling back to the table smiling and smirking basically ignoring the moment you and the elder Winchester just had. Allie spoke up “So, Aunt y/n the bartender was asking about you” That caught Dean’s attention he quickly glanced up to the bar. You just shrugged it off while drinking your beer. Dean seemed to calm down when Sam spoke up “You know Allie and I are sorry for assuming there was something more to you and Dean’s friendship. We know now that you guys are just friends. To prove that we believe you, the lady over there has been ogling you Dean and Al already mentioned the bartender” You and Dean froze, not knowing what to say but since you and Dean never back down from a challenge-you both basically stood up at the same time. 

You looked at Dean and he glared at you as he said, “Where are you going?” He has no right to be annoyed at you so you glared right back and said sternly “Going to flirt with that cute man, problem Winchester?” You and Dean locked eyes while Sam and Al looked back and forth like they were watching a tennis match. Finally you broke the stare and stormed off in search for the bartender. Dean’s mouth dropped and in annoyance he looked for the women his brother mentioned but before he jetted off Sam grabbed his arm and stood up as he said “you know you could always just tell her instead of being a stubborn ass and watch her go off with some random man” Dean shrugged off Sam’s grip and look at both of them “She made her decision and I am about to make mine” and he stormed off. Allie sighed, disappointed that their plan backfired so badly. “Maybe I could talk to y/n?” Sam sighed as he put his hand on Al’s “maybe its best we stay out of this one?” Allie didn’t like leaving you alone especially with a strange man after all Safety First but she knew you could handle yourself. You head nodded to Al and Sam as they left the pub leaving you alone with the country ass bartender and Dean with his busty blonde. After last call, you agreed to go home with the bartender. You climbed into his old rusty pick up truck and before you left the parking lot you locked eyes with familiar green eyes. A busty tipsy blonde was hanging all over him as he glared at you leaving. He made his decision; you thought to yourself and sighed as you heard the country boy start talking nonsense. 

About an hour later you strolled back into the bunker, curious you noticed the Impala was parked in the garage. You pushed opened the almost dark bunker only to be greeted by Dean on the couch with the TV shedding the only light in the hallway. You knew he knew you walked in but he didn’t turn around. You stood in the doorway finally making your decision. You knew Dean didn’t want you like you wanted him but he didn’t have to act like such a dick ‘older bother’. You sighed as you sat down on the couch. The two of you sat in silence until Dean decided to acknowledge your existence “I see, John Deere didn’t have much stamina?” You turned your head to see Dean smirking at his comment. As you rolled your eyes you answered his smart ass question “To be honest, nothing happened, he was a terrible kisser so I didn’t want to waste energy on anything else.” Dean seem to relax at that so you took your chance to return the favor… “So I gather Candy didn’t have stamina either?” As he replied, Dean grinned at your comment “Candy? I think her name was Vicky but no nothing happened with her. She was too drunk and I wasn’t feeling it” The both of you collectively sighed, all tension leaving the room. The next morning Sam found the two of you cuddled up on the couch. As he took a picture to show Allie, Sam thought to himself, ‘maybe we should meddle more often’


	10. Scary Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team discover a case which leads to a lively discussion with frightening revelations

You caught a case; mysterious disappearance all centered around one particular area. Allie begged to tag along promising to listen to whatever we say. We loaded up the impala and headed off. Allie ad Dean spent most of the trip singing along while Sam and you researched. Its funny how similar Allie and Dean are but yet she is dating Sam- opposite do attract. 

Sam and you narrowed down the victim pool-all females with little to no family working at various bars. You decided that the best course of action was to go undercover. Dean insisted on shadowing you while Sam would pose as FBI to get official reports. The impala pulled up to a motel outside of town and Dean rented two rooms. You and Allie unloaded your things into your room while the boys settled into their room. Allie sat crossed legged on her bed as she watched you transform into a character. You knew her brain was still processing everything plus she was riding high with her new found love interest. You smirked as she squinted her eyes- you could almost see the wheels in motion. Finally, she spoke up, “it doesn’t bother you, that you guys risk your life for complete strangers?” You thought about it for a second before you answered your inquisitive niece “Sam and Dean have been doing this since they were kids. They gave up their childhood to save people’s lives. When I was at Prom and graduating college, they were out saving the day. They do this day to day without any acknowledgement- if I can help those men out in anyway, I will do my damnest. As long as they know, that is all that matters” Allie grinned, “You love those Winchester boys, don’t you?” It was your turn to grin “Damn right, I do” 

It was at that moment when your heard a knock. Sam walked in with his FBI suit on while Dean strolled in teasing Sammy. He suddenly stopped in his tracks when he saw what you were wearing. He eyed you up and down while Sam took the chance to sit next to Allie. He leaned in and whispered “watch this, this should be interesting” At that precise moment Dean spoke up, “And what the hell are you wearing?” You glanced down in confusion, you were wearing a simple black short skirt with a red tank that barely showed off your midriff, it did show a good amount of cleavage but you thought that would be good considering you wanted to get a job at a bar that paraded women around in skimpy outfits. You glanced back at Dean and rolled your eyes “I am not even going to answer that” Dean stomped around and stood right in front of you while you pulled up your boots. “You are not going out looking like that?” Dean sighed in frustration. You stood up, face to face with the elder Winchester as you sternly asked, “What exactly do I look like Dean?” Without hesitation he simply said “fuckable” You immediately turned bright red, as Sam and Al quickly got up and left the room. You took a deep breath and bravely took a step toward Dean. His eyes immediately soften when you started to speak, “Dean, this is a character. This is not who I am. I am here to help you stop young women from getting murdered, if dressing like this helps, then so be it.” You palmed your hand and stroked his face “thanks for being my protective big brother, I know you always have my back.” You saw Dean’s face flicker with some emotion but it quickly fell away. You grabbed your bag and you guys walked to the car. 

After the interview, you agreed to meet them at a local diner. You slid into the booth next to Dean and he immediately draped his flannel around you. You were grateful for his sweetness and took a big whiff of the glorious smell of Dean Winchester. You took a sip of water because you knew the boys would react badly to your idea. You eyed Allie as she gave you an encouraging head nod “Well, I got the job but it’s not exactly what I was expecting.” Dean eyed you suspiciously as you continued “You see they have two open positions, one a bartender and one a stripper” Before you could continue both Winchesters spoke up in unison “Absolutely Not” Before you had a chance to argue the waitress came over. As soon as she left Dean took the chance to speak up “There is no way in hell, I am going to let you strip” With one eyebrow raised you said “Last I checked Winchester you don’t get a say in what I do” he quickly rebutted “Oh yes, I do, as your boss, I say what you do” Allie took the chance to interrupt “As much as I love seeing my Aunt get crazy frustrated, which side not, never happens but lets take a moment to hear her idea please”. This time is was Sam’s turn to eye Allie suspiciously. You sat up straighter “Right, so like I said two openings… I think Allie could pose as the bartender and I can go in as the stripper”. Sam just barked out “No!” Allie’s shoulders slumped, as Dean smirked at his brother’s reaction. 

You looked at the two Winchesters, smiled and calmly said, “Listen, boys you are cute when you’re overprotective but the fact is innocent people are dying and we are the only ones capable of stopping it therefore Allie will start tomorrow as their new bartender and I start training with Sugar for the Sugar and Spice routine” Before any one else could respond the waitress brought the food over. Every one ate in silence, Sam and Dean clearly pissed off. The silent treatment continued to the motel so once every one was out you took the chance to speak up stopping the Winchesters in their place. “When you two are through being pissed, I’d like to discuss specifics so I am not dragging my niece into a seedy bar unprotected”. Sam sighed, “I would never leave you two unprotected, I just don’t like the idea of sending my girlfriend in a place with an unknown creature stalking women.” Allie took her chance and walked up to Sam placing her hand on his chest “Sam, I know you will be with me every step of the way and if you two would have listened to y/n’s story, you would know that all the victims were strippers” You winced at Allie’s admission, you knew she was just trying to calm Sam down but now the Winchesters know why you were so eager to go undercover as a stripper. “I knew you wouldn’t have agreed to be a stripper! So now, not only are you going to be taking your clothes off in front of a room full of drunk people, you are purposely putting yourself in harms way?!” Dean was fuming. 

You knew were not going to get anywhere when Dean was this mad so you nodded to Sam and walked back to your room. Dean stomped behind you calmly saying “Oh we are not through chatting, y/n!” You opened the door, to allow the fuming elder Winchester in, while tossing Allie her bag. She looked at you and then back at Sam. You shrugged your shoulders and sighed, “this might take a while, don’t worry, get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow” Allie looked back at you unwilling to leave you with the pissed off Winchester when Sam leaned down and whispered in her ear “if any one can calm him down, it will be y/n” She relaxed with that, Sam took her hand and led her back to his room. You took a deep breath and closed the door. You stood facing the door, reluctant to face Dean, you closed your eyes and took a couple deep breaths. You heard him pacing and mumbling. You know he was pissed but you couldn’t understand why. He knew you could defend yourself plus Allie, Sam and Dean would be there for backup. There was no logical explanation for his behavior. You decided to face his wrath and turn around. 

You didn’t want to speak first unsure of what to say. In your head, the plan was the only logical way to get information and draw the monster out. The police had no leads and the locals were not talking. Dean looked up and for a moment you thought you saw a smirk but as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. He looked at you clearly still pissed but a little softer than before and said, “y/n, I know you are trying to figure out my reaction right now. I know you think this is the only logical way to get information and you are probably right BUT I hate the idea of you going undercover as a stripper” 

You were still confused, was this a big brother/boss thing? As if he was reading your thoughts, he took a deep breath and said, “I know it’s difficult for you to comprehend this but I don’t like other men looking at you” You tilted your head, “Dean, men look at me every day, so do women, what does that have to do with anything?” Dean laughed a little, “Wow, Allie was right, you are dense when it comes to this” Now, you were even more confused- you pride your self in being able to read people’s emotions and help them through crisis but when it comes to reading your own emotions or emotions directed toward you, you were an epic failure. You knew you were in a situation that you couldn’t possible figure out.

“So, let me get this straight, you don’t like people looking at me especially when I am naked?” That statement seem to remind Dean why he was mad in the first place and he turned bright red again and yelled, “YES! You will NOT be stripping tomorrow and that is final” You do not respond well to people telling what you could and could not do! So, now you were fuming and confused as all get out. You were feeling all sorts of emotions and were completely overwhelmed. You hated this feeling of being out of control. You started to back a way and Dean immediately realized what he said freaked you out. He started to approach you when you held out a hand and sternly said “STOP” abruptly stopping his in his tracks. “I can’t talk to you right now, I don’t know what to think and I don’t know what to say to you. I know I am angry and confused. I need to be somewhere quiet” Before he could say anything, you grabbed your jacket and walked out of the room. You vaguely heard Dean say your name but your mind was in a cloud. You were in an unusual state of mind. You were always in control and you felt like you were just sucker punched. 

You didn’t want to knock of Sam’s door because you honestly needed quiet time and they would have bombarded you with questions. Dean didn’t say anything hurtful, you knew he cared for you and was concerned. What bothered you the most was how you were feeling. When did Dean’s opinion start to matter so much? You have always done what made sense. You understand where Dean is coming from but for some reason the way he said it bothered you. You have been yelled at before, people have disagreed with you but never once did you feel like the air has been sucked out of you. For the first time, you were afraid and it wasn’t of a monster.

You crawled into the impala and sat in silence, processing all the information said and observed. You were scared. You figured out what Dean was implying when he said he didn’t like other men looking at you and quite frankly that scared the shit out of you. You feel asleep in Dean’s beloved Baby. 

The car door creaked open and you were enveloped into Dean’s arm. He didn’t alarm you, you would sense his presence anywhere, you didn’t dare open your eyes afraid to reveal how frighten you were. He cradled you his arms, carrying you to your room. He gently put you in bed and tucked you in. Dean leaned down and whispered as he kissed your forehead, “I know you’re freaked out, so am I but we can figure this out together, in your time, I’ll be waiting” He looked down at you squeezing your eyes shut, noticing a single tear falling. He smiled and gently wiped it away from your face. He turned the light off and crawled into his bed. With the light off, you took the chance to open your eyes; even in the darkness you saw his green eyes watching you, he smirked and turned over. With that, it was like a weight was lifted- no pressure, Dean would wait until you could handle what ever it is going on. In that moment, you had such admiration for the elder Winchester. You may have the degrees, but Dean knew how to read you without any scholarly training- he honest to goodness cared. With exhaustion taking over, you fell into a deep sleep.


	11. Stripper's Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badass reader gets herself in quite the violent dilemma with a fluffy ending

With every one in place- the hunt started. Al was at the bar training with some chick named Monica while Sam and Dean pretended to be customers. You were in the back with Sugar going over routines. You occasionally checked your phone since you were getting texts every five minutes from the Winchesters. It made them very uneasy that you were not in their eyesight but you were relieved to know that your niece was being watched by two the greatest hunters out there. 

Sugar noticed you constantly checking your phone she quietly whispered your name, you looked up as she whispered, “I don’t know if that is a boyfriend or what but if you want to stick around here, you best forget. He doesn’t like it when we have attachments” You started to ask questions when the door opened revealing a group of 4 large men. Sugar immediately backed up and stood in the corner-almost like she didn’t want to be noticed. The larger of the men stepped forward and looked you up and down. He smirked as he said, “So, you are the new Spice?” He began to circle you eyeing you like prey he wanted to devour. You turned your head to look at him and said as sternly as you could “Yes, and who are you?” He laughed as he came around to stand directly in front of you. He didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was staring right down your shirt. You shifted uncomfortably as you heard his chilling voice say, “I am your boss and you’ll show me some respect” You glared at him and nodded. He went back to smirking and said, “she’s a feisty one, she’ll make us good money” You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding as the men turned around and to leave. As soon as the door was shut, Sugar stepped forward. You pressed play on the music but grabbed Sugar and simply asked her “what did I get myself in to?” 

In the mean time, Sam was basically having an aneurism over all the men hitting on Allie. Dean practically had to hold him down while texting you every five minutes. It has been at least 20 minutes since he’s heard from you and he was beginning to get nervous. Finally…he saw your name pop up, “4 HUGE vamps office management” Dean showed Sam your text and he immediately got up to order a drink to tell Al. Dean texted back “meet in the back and we will go to office” before you had a chance to respond, the door opened again. This time only 2 men strolled in including your so-called boss. He simply said “Spice, come” You raised your eyebrows at his demand just as you were about to mouth off, Sugar whispered “just go, he wants to parade you around” with a sigh you walked forward. The repulsive man put his hand around your waist and he ushered you out. You knew what he was but he was going in to a room full of civilians so you couldn’t exactly do anything.

You let him walk you around the room, basically promoting your set. You were playing the character but you knew Dean’s eyes were on you the whole time. You found Al and she looked worried so you sent her a reassuring smile. The revolting man leaned in and whispered “you smell delicious, I can’t wait to eat you up” His voice sent a chill down your spine playing up your character you looked at him and leaned in and whispered “you couldn’t handle me, buddy boy” He chuckled at your boldness and his hands slowly went down your sides “I like my women spicy” You didn’t say anything but he released you and you took it as it was your time to go. You turned to lock eyes with Dean for a second but you knew he was livid. You went back stage to see your phone light up “you are done, get some clothes on and go out back” You sighed, as you texted back “not until those vamps are gone” 

You didn’t wait for his response because if you knew Dean, he is on his way back here to drag you out. You got your bag and started to move towards the office when you spotted Sugar crying. You walked over and as gently as you could, you asked her if she was ok. She looked up, her lip was trembling and she was bleeding “I messed up, now I am next” From the corner of your eye you saw two men coming for her. They were large but maybe you could hold them off until a Winchester appeared. You grabbed your bag, pulling out your machete as you slowly stood up. The men smiled “the boss was right, she is a feisty one” They both lunged at you as you dove out of the way. Luckily Sugar got out of the way and ran out to the bar. Hopefully she will cause a commotion to get some backups attention. You stood up, machete in hand as they circled you. Your arm was bleeding and that caught the attention of one with his momentarily distraction you seized the opportunity to slice his head clean off. With blood every where, you were thrown on the ground by his partner “you bitch, you’ll pay for that” just when you thought you were done with, he got off of you and picked you up while you were trying your hardest to get out of his grip. “Fight all you want, the boss will take care of you” You gave up knowing you couldn’t break free, the only thought going through your brain was “where the hell were those Winchesters”. 

At that precise moment all hell broke lose. The fire alarms were going off and people were running everywhere. Another vamp appeared and said, “the boss wants us to take care of things down here. She’s to go upstairs in the office”. He brought you upstairs and locked you in an office. You heard all the noise and saw through the security system that 6 vampires surrounded Al and the Winchesters. You franticly started to go through drawers to look for something to bust the door open. You kept glancing at the cameras to see Sam and Al fighting back to back against 3 leaving Dean to fend off 3 on his own. You were so distracted that you didn’t even hear the door open. You sensed a presence in the room as you glanced up you saw Dean being tackled by one of the vampires. You looked up to see two pissed off vampires glaring at you. You were covered in blood and your arm was still bleeding- it was sensory overload for these vamps. 

The lackey moved forward only to be stopped by the boss. “Well, it seems I underestimated you. I didn’t know you traveled with such poor company. Those Winchesters are certainly pesky but they will be dealt with accordingly. The reward I’ll get for killing them will make up for the damage you’ve caused me here. Hell, maybe I’ll keep you and that cute red head as parting gifts” You glared at him but noticed he had your machete, a flicker of hope resurfaced. If he was going to kill you, you were going to take him with you. He saw your eyes go to the machete. He pulled it out; looking at it he said, “You want this? Come and get it” 

There was a scream downstairs that distracted them so you lunged forward knocking them off balance for a second. You grabbed your machete and started swinging. The lackey stepped forward and by some miracle you hit him and he stumbled forward giving you access to his head. You didn’t waste a minute and chopped it clear off. Before you had a chance to regroup, a hand grabbed your throat and lifted you up. You were grasping for air, your legs were dangling as he continued to lift you up. He snarled at you “I am going to drain you completely as you watch your beloved friends die”. He threw the door open and you heard Allie scream your name; you were beginning to lose consciousness. Your hands were clutching his hands, he saw you begin to drift so he violently shook you and loosened his grip “Oh no, sweetie. You must stay awake for the show. Your friends are about to die and then you will die” With the loosened grip, you put your feet against the ledge of the balcony and pushed with all your might to try and throw him off balance. It worked and he let you go, crawling and coughing you fell down the stairs. You hurt all over but managed to get up. 

There were three vampires left fighting your team. As soon as you stood, your captor simply jumped down from the balcony right in front of you. Your eyes widened as he reached for you, adrenaline kicked in you dove/fell out of his way. You saw your team kill one of the vampires as the lead vampire stood over you. “It looks like I might need a new team, maybe I will just take yours. I am sure that red heads blood taste delicious” With all your might, you kicked him right in the balls, you didn’t know how vampires would react but you figured it was worth a shot. He doubled over and you ran over to the bar to get a knife. You glanced and you saw that Allie got knocked over, leaving the Winchesters to deal with the two remaining vamps. You grabbed the biggest knife you could before you were thrown over the bar, grunting you looked up to see your vamp grinning at you. He was sadistic. He liked pain as much as he liked inflicting the pain. He lunged forward landing right on top of you, bending your head to the side, his breath on your ear, he whispered “you certainty lived up to your name Spicy” You heard Dean yell, you felt his teeth graze your neck and with one final burst of energy you stabbed him right in the neck. He eyes went wide and you pulled the knife through, his head was barely attached by the time Dean reached you. Dean pulled him off of you and sliced his head off. He dropped to his knees, pulling you into his arms. “Y/N, please look at me” he was desperately trying to find where you were hurt. “Dammit, Y/N stay awake, where are you hurt” You weakly smiled at his concern “Dean” he immediacy stopped searching you and looked at you “Dean, I think I am ok, just beat up bad” He looked at you with such concern “there’s so much blood, y/n?!” 

By this point Al and Sam were over you too and you quietly said, “it’s not mine”. Dean gathered you in his arms and brought you outside. You were beyond exhausted and everything hurt but you also knew the job wasn’t done. You whispered, “Dean, stop, we need to finish.” You heard him sigh as he put you down leaning against the impala “y/n, you are incredibly difficult” you smirked and said “you say difficult, I say logical” He leaned forward and kissed your forehead as his jogged off. A minute later Allie came out. She looked bruised but ok. “The boys are taking care of clean up” you nodded as Al came closer “you look like Carrie, blood all over you” You laughed at your niece but quickly winced in pain. She grabbed your shoulder, and opened the door for you to get in the impala. “No, I can’t get it. You need to find something I can sit on” She rolled her eyes as she began to search for something you can sit on “Seriously y/n, you are so difficult. You are clearly in pain, need to sit and worried about his baby. If that’s not love, I don’t know what is” 

You and Al stopped to watch the bar go up in flames, with Sam and Dean walking out. By that point Al found a blanket and wrapped you in it so you could finally sit. The ride home was quiet, you were anxious to peel your clothes off and shower. You pulled up to the motel and slowly got up, Dean rushed over to help you up, tossed the keys to Sammy and said, “Go get us some food. Al make sure he gets pie” Allie was hesitate to go but you waved her off “I’ll be fine, just bring back beer and pain meds” Dean opened the door to the motel room where you dropped the blanket and walked over to the trash. You began to peel your clothes off one piece at a time. When you got down to your underwear, Dean cleared his throat. You almost forgot he was here, “Ain’t nothing you haven’t seen Winchester” He smirked at your brazenness but quickly became concerned “oh my goodness, y/n, you are bruised all over!” You shrugged your shoulders and walked towards the bathroom. 

Dean was right behind you and made you lean on the sink while he turned the hot water on. He turned to see you peeling off the remainder of your clothes; he gulped, as you stood naked in front of him. There was nothing sexual about the moment, just pure adoration. He looked at your hurt body and softly said, “I should’ve been there for you” You knew Dean had a habit of taking the blame when things go shitty but he did nothing wrong. You underestimated the hunt and unknowingly walking in to a vamps nest. You sighed, “Nothing about that hunt went right, but we survived with a few bumps and bruises” Dean didn’t seem convinced. You climbed into the shower, letting the hot water cascade on your aching body, blood slowly coming off. You peeled back the shower curtain and asked “Winchester, you coming in or do I have to wash this blood off myself” He shook his head and he shed his clothes. He took the washcloth from you and put soap all over it. He gently scrubbed all the dirt and grime off of you as you relaxed under the hot water. You sighed as he washed your hair and gave you a tender massage. All your muscled relaxed as you turned and washed him. It was an intimate moment between the two of you, almost sacred. All walls were down, and you were just relishing the moment. 

Dean turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He glanced over at you as you wrapped a towel around and he gasped. He ran his hand over your bruised neck. His eyes were filled with anger, pain and guilt. You knew where his head was. “Hey, hey, look at me” He slowly looked at your face as you calmly said, “We survived, we are fighters, this is going to happen from time to time. There is absolutely nothing you can do about it.” He closed his eyes as he said “I brought you into this life” You rolled your eyes and gently hit him. With his eyes wide open at your aggressiveness “Get over yourself Winchester, that ghost that tried to kill me brought me in to this life. You and Sam saved me from dying. That is all. Now lets go see what the kids brought us to eat” Dean chuckled at your speech but still worried as he saw you limp off to go get comfy clothes on. “Yeah, right…Safety first” he mumbled.


	12. Personal Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finally figures it out

The dynamic between you and Dean shifted after that hunt. You guys shared motel rooms, trained together, ate together, researched together- basically every thing except anything physical. Al and Sam noticed the shift but were careful not to comment. It was almost like they were afraid to rock the boat. Al knew how skittish you were with commitment. What came easy to most people, she knew it scared the hell out of you. Dean seemed to read you like a book; he knew that if he pushed to quickly you’d take off running in the opposite direction. As frustrating as it was, he was patient plus it’s not like he was eager to have a chick flick moment. 

What confused you the most was when to be affectionate. In previous relationships, it was never about affection, just sex. You and your partner needed an outlet and that was that. With Dean it was different because you knew you cared deeply for him and you were friends firsts. There was a lot at stake and you didn’t want to mess things up. So, you did what you did best and researched. You decided to call Dave and talk to him. You didn’t tell anyone because there was nothing to tell. You needed to figure this out and the only way you knew how was to study previous subject matters. 

In the meantime, Sam found a hunt fairly close. It sounded like a simple salt and burn so reluctantly the boys decided to go on their own. You and Al didn’t like the idea but you were still pretty banged up plus you were waiting for a chance to call Dave. As they were leaving, your phone rang and Dean saw Dave’s face light up the screen. He looked at you with eyebrows raised and said “Why is your former boy toy calling you?” Not understanding Dean’s implications you simply said, “Because I asked him to call me?” Dean’s face dropped and immediately his face was void of emotions. You tilted your head at his reaction and squinted. He turned and walked out the door. 

You frowned when Allie came over wide-eyed and said, “for someone who is so smart, you are so dumb.” Puzzled you looked at Al, as she said, “He thinks you are going to hook up with Dave”. Realization hit and you ran after him. You couldn’t believe you were running after a guy and you had no idea what you were going to say. You caught up to him by the impala and grabbed his arm to stop him. He quickly turned and sternly said, “what do you want y/n? I thought you would be on the phone already?” 

You paused gathering your thoughts, trying to get enough courage to talk but you couldn’t find the right words. You looked at Dean’s stone cold face and frantically tried to form coherent sentences. He finally sighed and started to get into the Impala. You were desperate to do something, you knew in your head that this was a turning point, you could lose all the ground you and Dean worked hard for. With much trepidation, you stepped forward, gently put your arm on his shoulder stopping him, he turned to face you, and you put your hands on his face. You whispered, “Dean Winchester, you are the only man I want.” You paused and began to speak again when the softest gentlest lips found yours. You eagerly opened your mouth and deepened the kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he pulled you in even closer. You kissed until you couldn’t breath, even when you pulled back, he peppered you with kisses, when finally you both took a deep breath and looked at each other. You smirked, as you said, “I should have Dave call more often” He rolled his eyes and said “absolutely not” Just as you were about to argue, he sighed and said, “I know, I know, I am not the boss of you” You laughed, “I trained you well, my young padawan”. Dean smiled and shook his head at your Star Wars reference. 

You both heard a throat clear and saw Sam and Al standing there, Al was grinning like the Cheshire cat. She didn’t waste a minute to say, “It’s about time Aunt y/n” Dean quickly agreed with your nieces sentiment. Sam took the chance to kiss Al quickly and get in the car. Al leaned in the window and instructed them to call whenever they had the chance and to keep us informed. I smiled at Dean and said, “ditto” while quickly kissing him. He climbed in the car, and they took off blaring Metallica. You never did call Dave back, you finally figured out that while you were afraid of commitment, you never met anyone that you were willing to face that fear until Dean Winchester. You figured he could face every one else’s fear, he could help you face your fear.


	13. If it's not one thing, its another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past catches up to them forcing the reader to make a heartbreaking decision.

The first two days went by quickly. You and Al watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer while cleaning up and training. Occasionally, helping out with research whenever the boys needed. They didn’t call often with work questions because they wanted you two to relax. By the third day you woke up in a bad mood. You were getting antsy and something felt off. You grumbled your way through breakfast and decided to go down to train some more. You were in the middle of throwing knives when Al strolled downstairs clearly on the phone with Sam. You acknowledged her and went back to training. You heard her tell Sam that she’ll call in right back. You waited for your niece to pester you with questions but all you heard was her laughing. You turned and glared at her. She stopped and spoke very calmly, “Aunt y/n, Grandpa always said we were cut from the same mold. The only difference was your logical brain hindered you from seeing common sense things. That is why we work so well together, you lead with the logical and I can throw in some common sense when needed. And judging from your demeanor…you are in need of some common sense.” You glared at your niece while throwing the last knife. You turned to face her while you were skeptical, you were also curious so you nodded for her to continue. She smirked and simply said, “You miss him” You looked at her like she was crazy but the truth was you did miss him. You missed Sam too, you missed being on the hunt but mostly you missed Dean. She turned to go upstairs while calling Sam back, you heard her say, “Guess what Sam? y/n misses Dean. She is growing up so fast” You rolled your eyes at your niece’s sarcasm. 

To be honest that little truth bomb opened your eyes to a bigger problem. Eventually your sabbatical would be over, you still have an apartment, a career, and a life…if you felt this way after three days, how would you handle months of separation. Let alone the statistics of long distance relationships working out were not in your favor. Basically it came down too, should you stay or should you go? Your thoughts were interrupted by a phone call. You smiled as you picked up and heard the deep sexy voice of Dean Winchester. “Hey y/n, Sam told me to call you. He said you wanted to tell me something?” You were confused because you had nothing to tell Dean when you heard Al yell to you, “Just tell him you miss him” but before you had a chance to say anything, you heard Dean laugh and he said “I miss you too y/n. In fact the hunt should be over soon. We ran in to something suspicious but we’ll figure it out and head home”. That sparked your curiosity, “what did you run into?” you said. Dean was quiet for a minute, almost carefully picking out what words to say. “It doesn’t look like a salt and burn but when we know more I will tell you. I gotta go, Sammy found something”. He hung up even before you could ask him questions, even before you told him you missed him. 

You went back upstairs to find Allie. She was setting up for another Buffy season when you asked her if Sam mentioned what they were hunting. She looked at you puzzled but said “No, he just said it wasn’t a salt and burn” She shrugged it off and went off to make lunch. Your inquisitiveness got the better of you and you went to investigate the original article that caught Sam’s attention. After reading and researching, something was off; it was almost too perfect, too obvious. You called the paper and left a message for the reporter. While you two ate lunch, you told Allie what you found out. She was now suspicious. She called Sam while your phone rang. Hoping it was Dean; you looked and saw the paper’s number. You immediately picked it up and were informed that the reporter has tragically passed away. The editor was clearly concerned and asked you if you had any information about the reporter. You hung up and were about to call Dean, when Al spoke up, “don’t bother they both are not answering” worry lacing her voice. Fear swept over you, you looked at Allie and she nodded as you said, “Meet by the car in 10”. You both took off to pack a bag of weapons and clothes. 

Breaking most traffic laws, you arrived at the town in record time. You couldn’t trace their phones since they seemed to be turned off or dead so you decided the first stop was the motel where the boys were staying. You pulled in and noticed the impala was not there. Al knew their room number and with her lock pick, she was easily able to get in. You two immediately started to look around for any indication of their suspicions. You were getting madder and madder, as Allie was getting more and more worried. As you two increasingly got disheartened, Allie decided to check their phones again when all of the sudden you phone chirped. You saw Dean’s name appear with a text. “Caught some trouble, need help with the case, come when you can” you looked at it again and then calmly said to Allie, “Trap” She confirmed your suspicious by looking up at address he sent. She sighed, “It’s an empty warehouse in the middle of nowhere, with a bogus newspaper article, and dead reporter plus the boys silence screams trap to me too”. The sun was beginning to set and you were about to lead your niece into a trap with an unknown monster or monsters. You knew she wouldn’t stay back and truthfully you needed her help. You and Allie studied the warehouse plans and formulated some sort of plan. 

When you pulled near the warehouse, it was officially dark. Considering you knew it was a trap, you decided to just waltz in. It was quite ballsy but the sooner you knew what you were dealing with the sooner you could convey the information to Al. The trap was meant for you so you were hoping that they didn’t know about Allie. While you were strolling in, Al was on the roof setting up. Your hair was down covering the Bluetooth device in your ear. The warehouse was dimly lite but there was no denying the two giant Winchesters tied to giant cement beams in the middle of the floor. They were moving but clearly beat up. You walked in to the middle of the floor when you heard Dean say your name, “Y/n, run now” You glared at him but before you could respond you heard a chilling voice, “Surprised you came”. You turned to face 4 massive men and 2 intense women. One woman stepped forward and stared at you. She then smiled revealing her true form. “Vampires” you said. Al confirmed and the woman circled you as she snarled, “Yes, dumbass, we are vampires. BUT not just any vampires…not only did you and your friends destroy my nice set up I had but you killed my mate. So, now you get to choose who lives and who dies.” You looked at her as she stepped forward menacingly and said, “don’t fret, my pet, you will die but as soon as we catch your younger counter part we can play”. With that being said, Al fired her first shot, hitting the largest vamp clear in the heart. The leader began to laugh and screamed, “foolish child, we can’t be killed by bullets and now you revealed your location,” She told two vampires to go after Allie. You heard Sam and Dean struggling to get loose from their restraints. Soon the commotion stopped as the largest vamp began to stumble forward and collapse on the floor. You smirked at her and said, “I guess they weren’t just plain ol bullets”. 

She stomped over to you and smacked you clear across the face causing you to fall over. You spit out blood and slowly stood up, “is that the best you could do, pretty sure my grandma hits harder than you.” You were trying to bait her and it seemed to be working because before you knew it you were being thrown across the room. Every thing hurt but everything was also going to plan. While she pursued you, Allie managed to knock off two more vampires. Leaving only three, two were after her and one was currently pounding on you. Al was able to get off the roof before the vamps reached her and run over to Sam and Dean. She was untying them when the two vamps reappeared throwing her away from Sam and Dean. 

Suddenly your vamp stopped and looked at you, grinning she said, “Now I have the child, so choose, who lives and who dies” You glanced up to see Al being held up by one of the vamps. You stood up and looked right at Dean and he nodded. You looked directly at the female vampire, and firmly said, “She lives, and Dean dies”. The vampire holding Allie threw her down. You heard a sinister laugh as she began to circle Dean, “poor guy refused to give up your location or call you and your girlfriend here gives you up in a second. How does that make you feel, Deanie poo?” You heard shuffling and then Dean spoke, “Proud, it makes me feel damn proud”. The female vampire looked at Dean and snarled, “Proud? She just ordered your execution!” With her head turned, you and Al took the opportunity to pull a small handgun out shooting the two remaining vampires. Al quickly went over to the Winchesters to continue cutting off the ropes as you approached the female vamp. She was spluttering blood but still conscious as she said, “how?” You smirked and said, “Dead men’s blood” as you brought your machete down on her neck. You worked yourself around the room, cutting the vamps heads off. You were suddenly stopped when you heard Dean’s voice behind you, “I can’t believe you guys came. You knew it was a trap but you came anyway”. You sighed and turned to him as you replied, “Winchester you and I both know, you two would have done the same thing” He smiled, “Dead men’s blood bullets? Interesting”. You exclaimed, “Right?! We weren’t sure it would work but we knew it would at least incapacitate them so now I am just finishing the job. Better safe than sorry.” He laughed as he approached you, gently grabbing your waist and bringing you closer and closer, “safety first y/n”, as Dean Winchester gave you the sweetest most endearing kiss you’ve ever received. 

After practically squeezing Allie and you Sam asked, "How'd you even know it was vampires?' Al smiled and proudly said, "because my aunt is friggin genius" you laughed and explained how you hacked the medical examiners site and read reporters autopsy... "Two puncture wounds and loss of blood is usually a giveaway but the biggest clue was Dean's text message. He would have never phrased a message like that let alone send a message like that" He smirked at you and grabbed your hand. "Come on, let's go home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost over...one more chapter with Dean and reader finally... get it on


	14. Let's Marvin Gaye and Get It On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finally gets over herself and gets it on with the one and only Dean Winchester

Sam and Al drove in one car and Dean and you drove in the impala. There wasn’t much talk but you all decided to stay in the motel the night just to clean up and rest before trekking back to the bunker. You all took turn showering while waiting on some delivery. After every one ate and washed up, you crawled into bed with Dean. Sam and Al were already sleeping and Dean was close to falling asleep. You got under the covers and snuggled in when you felt his hand across your waist pulling you close. You felt his breath on your neck as you faced the ceiling. He noticed your apprehension immediately. He whispered, “Hey, what’s going on in that big beautiful brain of yours?” You slightly relaxed at his sweet concern. You turned only to be inches from his face. With a deep breath you quietly whispered, “Dean, I was scared, I was angry, I felt helpless, out of control and you know how much I like control!” He smiled, brought his hand to your face as he calmly said, “Hey, hey, look at me. We survived, we are fighters, and this is going to happen from time to time. There is absolutely nothing you can do about it.” You smiled as you remembered giving him the same speech. You both drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms. 

After a nice lunch you guys leisurely drove home to the bunker. When you pulled up, Al excitedly jumped out and ran over to you. “Sam and I are going away for two days, a trip just for us, a nice room with a Jacuzzi. I can’t wait to soak my muscles! And also spend time with my own personal Adonis” You laughed out loud at Al’s enthusiasm especially after you heard Dean groan at your niece calling his brother an Adonis. Sam and Al were packed and out the door before you and Dean brought the bags in the bunker. It was silent for a couple minutes before Dean spoke up “You know y/n, your sabbatical will be up soon, I know you have an apartment and career but I want you to consider staying with me.” He took the chance to look up at you, unable to read your emotions he quickly said, “there’s no pressure, just something to think about” You smirked at Dean as you walked towards him “No matter what I decide I will always be with you Dean Winchester” he matched your smirk as he pulled you closer. “You know the kids are away for two whole days” you grinned at his implications. “It’ll be so quiet, you want to finish watch Buffy with me? You are seriously the sweetest boyfriend ever” he laughed out loud at your foolishness. You took the opportunity to kiss his lips, Dean quickly taking over the kiss, deepening it, your bodies pressed together, feeling every muscle movement. His lips left yours but didn’t leave your skin. He trailed your chin, nibbled on your ear, leaving trails of kisses on your neck. Your brain started to shut down while passion and need took over. He felt your legs weaken so he picked you up like you weighed nothing, his lips never leaving your skin. You wrapped your legs around him, grinding closer and closer. Moans leaving your mouth as Dean brought you to his room. Every fiber of your being seemed to be on fire. He gently put you down, putting his hands on your face, kissing you eagerly. Your hands found the hem of his shirt pulling it up over his head, leaving your hands to trace every muscle from his arms to his abs all the while he was kissing and sucking your neck and ear. He pulled away briefly and smiled as he played with your shirt, “one of us, is seriously over dressed” you smirked as you simply raised your arms up as he pulled your shirt over your head. His hand quickly undid your bra dropping it to the ground. Dean wasted no time in devouring your breasts. At this point you were a mumbling moaning mess. He led you to the bed, the back of your knees hit the edge of the bed and you immediately fell on to the bed. Leaving a hungry looking Dean Winchester to gaze over you. He unbuckled your jeans and pulled them off as well as taking his jeans off. He looked adoringly at you as he crawled on to the bed, grazing his lips on your legs, stomach, lingering around your breasts, touching everywhere except where you desperately wanted to be touched. His hands found your nipples as he rubbed and played with them. You were about to burst with frustration, grabbing the sheets around you as Dean tortured you with his hands and mouth. You let out a moan and simply said “Please” Dean removed his lips from your neck and whispered in your ear sending a hot wet spark right to your sex, “Please what y/n?” He went back to kissing and touching everything until you said “Please Dean, I need you, I need you in me”

You felt the bed move as Dean went to his drawer and smiled “safety first”. You rolled your eyes at him but immediately closed them as you felt his rough calloused hand lower your underwear painfully slow. He moaned as he touched you for the first time. His fingers tracing your folds, making you shiver with anticipation. “I love seeing you like this. I love seeing you lose control. I love knowing that I am the one making you like this. You are so wet y/n” You moaned in ecstasy. You felt him pull his boxers off, Dean’s hand touched your chin, and he said, “y/n, I want your eyes open. I want to see you when I slide into you.” Opening your eyes you locked eyes with the greenest most beautiful eyes you ever saw. In them, you saw nothing but adoration and dare you say love. You felt his hard cock graze your entrance, you moaned as he entered you slowly. He felt so good. It was like you were made for each other. Never losing eye contact made the moment so intense and beautiful. He slowly built up a rhythm. In and out, in and out until he found the perfect spot and you couldn’t hold on much longer. He leaned over and said “come, y/n, come for me” and you were done for. Not much longer, you felt Dean tense, groan and then relax. You both stayed together until Dean got up- you felt him leave you and groaned. Already missing the feeling of having him in you. He came back and gently wiped you down and then himself. He then crawled in to bed pulling you close. As your bodies intertwined you said, “I’ll turn in my resignation tomorrow”. He sighed and hugged you tighter. “That may be your best plan yet” You felt him kiss your head again as you drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure I was going to add this chapter but I felt like it was building up to this plus I feel like it solidifies their relationship. (Not that you need to have sex to solidify a relationship) Anyway, Thanks all for reading. I appreciate you taking the time to read especially considering this is my very first post.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick summary...

You and Al sat on the couch. Being 8 months pregnant is not all that it cracked up to be so she had her feet propped up resting. The boys were out getting food while you sat with your niece talking to her and Sam’s baby bump. 

The baby loved to hear your adventure stories because he/she was just a kicking away. “I think we have a future hunter in here, Al” you said laughing. The front door opened and you heard the boys shuffling in. A deep voice yelled, “Hey Winchester, we’re home”. Al yelled back, “We’re in here” You both smiled as the boys appeared, Sam immediately going over to Al and kissing her forehead. 

Dean stood back as he said, “Sorry I should’ve been clear, I need my Mrs. Winchester”. You smiled at his sweetness as he pulled you into a hug and whispered, “Hello wife”. You never grew tired of hearing Dean call you his wife. 

You and Dean stuck to your pact and made it your mission in life to always make sure the kids were safe. Your little family was growing, with out a doubt things were going to get more difficult but you knew deep down that this family could face anything as long as you put…safety first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick thought I had to conclude the story. Enjoy:)


End file.
